


This World Overrun By Monsters

by Elfo98



Series: Property of Wicked [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Andrew is basically Newt, I might add more tags as I write, M/M, Neil is basically Thomas, The Fever Code Spoilers, The Maze Runner AU, The Maze Runner Spoilers, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfo98/pseuds/Elfo98
Summary: "The building kept shaking for hours on end, and soon the unbearable heat turned into freezing cold.Then, suddenly, everything stopped, even time. Or so it seemed to Nathaniel; there was no sound coming from the outside, nothing at all. Everything was covered in a deadly silence."Or The Maze Runner AU no one needed.





	This World Overrun By Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this post: https://elfo98.tumblr.com/post/165581214825/has-anyone-ever-thought-about-this-an-aftg-maze
> 
> I am so looking forward to writing this. The Maze Runner and All for the Game are my favorite series and merge them together makes me so excited! I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for it.   
> Enjoy the first chapter!

Nathaniel was five when the solar eruptions destroyed the world as he knew it. He was in his house basement with Lola, who was showing him the different types of knives even though he was too young to understand what their real purpose was. His father liked to use them too; sometimes he would enter Nathaniel's bedroom at night, when he'd been particularly disobedient during the day, and cut his flesh deep enough for it to scar. The little boy didn't know why Nathan hated his son that much, or why his mother didn't do anything to stop him from hurting her child. Mary loved Nathaniel greatly but thought that her affection was “a sign of weakness that she couldn't afford to show”, whatever that meant. It bore no meaning to a kid who just wanted hugs and kisses from his parents and instead got beaten for no reason at all.

When the ground suddenly shook that infamous day, Nathan and Mary barged in the basement, followed suit by DiMaccio and Romero. They sealed the door and every other opening with wood axes, and then hurried Nathaniel against a corner. There was a weird expression written all over Nathan's face: his eyes were wide open, his cheeks red like he had a fever, and he was gritting his teeth so much Nathaniel thought they would break. He was, for the very first time, terrified.

The ground shook again and Mary came to wrap her arms around the boy's body; she was shaking like a leaf, and Nathaniel didn't know why everyone was so afraid but it was starting to make him restless too. He wasn't going to cry, though. If he cried, his father would hurt him again. So he let his mother hold him, staring at the door as if someone else might tear it down any minute and kill them all.

“What's going on, mommy?” he asked softly, gripping Mary's arm with his little fingers. He noticed then that he was struggling to breathe and that rivulets of sweat were sliding down his forehead and cheeks. Why was it so hot in there all of a sudden? “Are we in trouble?”

She hushed him when Nathan turned to them to glare at him. Nathaniel recoiled and hid his face into the crook of Mary's neck. Surely it would be over soon, right? He inhaled the scent of mint from his mother's t-shirt that was starting to fade, replaced by the stinky smell of sweat and dirt.

The building kept shaking for hours on end, and soon the unbearable heat turned into freezing cold.

Then, suddenly, everything stopped, even time. Or so it seemed to Nathaniel; there was no sound coming from the outside, nothing at all. Everything was covered in a deadly silence.

“It's over,” Lola murmured from her spot on the floor. She was watching the door intently, as if she wanted to open it and check for herself. She was holding a knife in her hand, gripping it so tight her knuckles were completely white. “What was that?”

Nathan turned to look at her, his fear from before gone for good, and then approached his son, kneeling down in from of him. His eyes were cold and angry when he stared at Nathaniel, like this was all his fault and wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of him again. “That,” he said sternly, “was the end of the world.”

 

They stayed hidden in the basement for weeks, eating the few food that hadn't melted. Nathaniel hadn't seen the light of day since the eruptions but his father said that there was nothing interesting outside, and that the sun was weird. It was only when they were forced to move elsewhere, as soon as it was safe enough, that he could understand what Nathan had meant: the city was completely deserted, but scattered on the scorched ground were the burnt bodies of the people of Baltimore. The sky was still red, the sun a little and weak circle of fire above the Earth. It was truly terrifying how their source of heat had brought the apocalypse upon them.

Nathaniel swallowed his tears and forced himself to keep walking after his father and his men, hand in hand with Mary at his side.

They spent days on the road, entering buildings only to steal food or rest, and it was only when they reached the mountains that Nathan chose a final shelter and told them that they would live there. It was a far cry from their mansion in Baltimore, but Nathaniel didn't mind. In fact, it was like nothing had changed at all. His father and Lola kept teaching him about knives and how to protect himself, and Nathan still beat him sometimes.

Months later, a man with a shotgun came to their house, but surprisingly didn't kill any of them. He talked to Nathan about something that Nathaniel couldn't hear. Then he turned to face the rest of them: “A terrible desease has spread throughout the world. People have started going mad and hurting their kind, eating them even. We call them Cranks. You're not safe from them here and my Lord has asked me to take you to him, since the Flare hasn't hit you yet. He's hoping you might help him find a cure.” And as he said that, he looked intently at Nathaniel. “You might have exactly what we're looking for.”

No one seemed to object. They looked like they all knew who the guy worked for even if Nathaniel had no idea. But before he could comprehend what was happening he was being pushed on a Berg, a huge, fliying vehicle that Nathaniel had only ever seen from far away because it was used by the government. He looked out of a little window as it took off, leaving the ground behind at an amazing speed. They flew over the mountains and over different abandoned cities that Nathaniel watched until he fell asleep against the cold glass, and when he woke up again they had finally landed in a big room filled with other Bergs and illuminated by neon lights.

Nathan took him by the arm and forced him to get up, and then led him outside. A man in a black suit with grey hair and almond-shaped eyes was waiting for them, his expression stern and even colder than Nathan's. Nathaniel felt his father stiff slightly before he bowed his head and said: “My Lord.”

“Wesninski. I'm glad you survived the cataclysm.” Something in the man's voice gave Nathaniel the impression that he couldn't care less whether Nathan was alive or not, but he wasn't about to point that out. Whoever that was, he looked scary and powerful enough to send chills around Nathaniel's spine.

“Thanks, my Lord.”

“We should go talk somewhere more private,” the mysterious guy continued. “In the meantime your family will be escorted to their rooms.”

“Yes, my Lord. Thank you.”

The same guy that had brought them there nodded and started walking towards the exit. Nathaniel moved to follow his mother, but Nathan placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Not you. You're coming with me.”

He pushed Nathaniel after the man in the suit and as they walked through the facility the boy took his time to look at his surroundings: the walls were a light shade of grey and every now and then he saw a few cameras hanging from the ceiling. The halls were large, but completely deserted and silent. They passed a lot of rooms, but eventually they entered a big office with a lot of monitors and a desk in the middle. The man sat at his chair and gestured for them to do the same.

Nathaniel hesitated a first, but did as he was told.

“I'm sure Jackson has already told you why you're here,” said the guy, joining his hands on the table. “But I guess you want to know the details.”

Nathan nodded and Nathaniel felt a little out of place. Who was this man who could render even the Butcher of Baltimore speachless?

“As you already know, the world is being overrun by Cranks. The desease started a few months ago when an illegal organization sent what we call the 'Kill Order'. Bergs started flying around with men shooting dards at people. It turned out that they contained a lethal virus that made the victims feel pain inside their heads until they eventually died. This desease is terribly contagious and it has evolved and spread into the air, and everyone who's not immune to it will inevitably catch it.

“We have reached an arrangement with the government,” the man explained, and for a second surprised took over Nathan's face. “We are now one of the most influent organizations yet again, and while I have no use for you to kill anymore, I still have something to ask of you and, specifically, to your son.”

Nathaniel finally looked up at the man, even more confused than before. What did they want from him?

“Anything, my Lord.” his father answered. “I am still under your command and so are my men.”

“And Nathaniel?”

Nathan looked at his son, daring him to say something that might put them both in trouble. Nathaniel didn't know what he was agreeing to, he wasn't even sure if he trusted the guy since he'd basically said he was his father's boss. But what choice did he have? So he nodded.

A corner of the man's mouth twitched as he leaned back against the chair, before he went on with his explanation. “We're in need of a cure. A few days ago a little girl was brought to our attention: her whole family had left her because she was immune. We believe we can find what we're looking for if we study children just like her. So I'm sure you don't mind if we run some tests on Nathaniel.”

“What kind of tests?” he couldn't keep his mouth shut this time. He was curious and at the same time afraid that they might hurt him just like his father did. But as Nathan glared at him, the man's expression didn't even change.

“Nothing you should worry about. But you gave me your word, and I expect you to do as I say. Are we clear?”

Nathaniel swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and nodded. He was still young, and couldn't understand most of what was happening, but he knew not to play with fire.

“Very well.” the other said, clearly satisfied. “Then I assume introductions are very much needed: my name is Kengo Moriyama. You will refer to me as your Lord.” Kengo paused as he let the words sink in, and Nathaniel couldn't help but shiver. “Welcome to W.I.C.K.E.D.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a long long journey. I don't know whether i'll split it into two or four parts yet, we'll see.   
> Also, before I start writing about Andrew I want know your opinion: when I first thought about this fic, I imagined Andrew as Newt, so here's the problem...   
> Should I make him immune or not? Since you're reading this, I assume you all know the Maze Runner trilogy and what happens at the end...


End file.
